Xanthoceras sobifolia Bunge, belonging to genus Xanthoceras family Sapindaceae, is a kind of woody oil-bearing plant endemic to China. There is only one species in the genus. The plant mainly distributes in Liaoning Province, Inner Mongolia Autonomous Region and Hexi corridor in Gansu Province in China. It has the drought resistant, cold hardy, barren land enduring, saline and alkali tolerant, and high anti-pest characteristics, also has easy regeneration, early fecundity and long-life properties. There are about 700,000 Mu (about 47,000 hectares) of it growing in the northern area of China for sand fixed forest.
Xanthoceras sobifolia's kernel contains oil up to 60%, which consisting of 14 unsaturated fatty acids. The oil is edible, tastes pleasant and can be used to treat enuresis on infant. So far, the husk and the fruit stem of Xanthoceras sobifolia have been considered as abandoned resource and have not been developed and used to benefit human beings.